Der dritte Mann
by Seraluna
Summary: Fujisaki Suguru ist gefangen im NGGebäude zusammen mit Ken, dem Keyboarder von ASK. In diesem Haus gehen merkwürdige Dinge vor sich. Kein Wunder, schließlich ist es die Nacht vor Halloween. Doch woran das liegt, müssen die beiden wohl allein rausfinden..


Titel: Der dritte Mann

Autor: Shiva

Fanfiction: Gravitation

Rating: PG-12

Pairing: Ken-chan x Fujisaki

Kommentar: Spielt in Echtzeit, also an den Tagen, an denen ich diese Kapitel veröffentliche, nämlich 5 Jahre nach der TV-Serie. Der 16jährige Suguru aus der Serie ist also mittlerweile 21 Jahre alt. Inoffizielle Fortsetzung von „Das Haus" und „Voodoo".

Man muss diese beiden FFs jedoch nicht gelesen haben, um „Der dritte Mann" zu verstehen. Nur zu Anfang beziehe ich mich kurz auf „Das Haus".

30.10.05

Fujisaki Suguru gähnte und streckte sich. Sie hatten noch die anstehenden Promotion-Tour für ihr neues Album besprochen und letzte Änderungen am Programm durchgenommen. Shuichi war schon früher gegangen, auch Hiro hatte inzwischen ihren Besprechungsraum verlassen. K und Sakano hatten sich auch eben gerade auf den Weg gemacht. Fujisaki hatte keinen Grund zur Eile, es wartete ohnehin nur eine leere Wohnung auf ihn. Die trübsinnigen Gedanken beiseite schiebend, packte er langsam seine Papiere zusammen und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

Bad Luck hielt sich erfolgreich, was zwar erfreulich, jedoch mit viel Arbeit verbunden war. Wie lange hatte er jetzt keinen richtigen Urlaub gehabt?

Seit über vier Jahren war er nun komplett ausgelastet und neben der Schule vollkommen mit Arbeit eingedeckt. Er war nur froh, endlich seinen Abschluss gemacht zu haben, um so dieser Doppelbelastung zu entkommen.

Den Trip nach England vor zwei Jahren hatte er zwar mehr oder minder freiwillig unternommen, doch er zählte ihn dennoch als Dienstreise, da wirklich jeder, der mit Bad Luck zu tun hatte, dabei gewesen war.

Außerdem war das Wetter furchtbar gewesen. K und Sakano hatten zwar ihren Spaß gehabt, schließlich hatten sie in diesem Urlaub zueinander gefunden, doch er selbst war mehr als nur frustriert von dieser Reise zurückgekehrt.

Denn statt wie K und Sakano das Ambiente dieses wunderschönen kleinen Schlosses genießen zu können, war er mit dem Rest von Bad Luck nebst Yuki Eiri, seinem Cousin Tohma und Noriko in einer kleinen Absteige gelandet, da ein schreckliches Unwetter sie nach einem Einkaufsbummel in der nächsten Stadt sie an der Rückreise in das abgelegene Herrenhaus gehindert hatte.

Der reinste Horror.

Soviel also zum Urlaub vor zwei Jahren.

Und letztes Jahr, als er bereits seinen Urlaub für sich ganz alleine nach Hawaii gebucht hatte, überfiel ihn eine furchtbare Sommergrippe, die ihn komplett ausknockte, so dass er die Reise nicht antreten konnte. Es war zum Wimmern.

Fujisaki sah sich um. Es war Herbst und daher bereits dunkel, obwohl es nicht einmal halb zehn Uhr abends war. Ein Großteil der Belegschaft von NG hatte bereits Feierabend gemacht und so fand er sich relativ allein in den Gängen des Firmengebäudes vor.

Eine Reinigungskraft schaute aufgescheucht von ihrer Arbeit hoch, als Fujisaki um die Ecke in den Gang bog, in dem sie gerade den Boden wischte. Der junge Mann nickte ihr höflich zu und sie verbeugte sich leicht, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwandte.

Es war sehr ruhig im Gebäude von NG, ganz anders als sonst. Fast schon unheimlich war dieses Fehlen gewissen Geräuschpegels in einem Haus, das tagsüber vor Leben sprühte.

Fujisaki hörte nichts in den Gängen dieses geräuschlosen Hochhauses. Doch plötzlich mischte sich noch etwas anderes in den rhythmischen Widerhall seiner Schritte.

Die sanfte Melodie eines Klaviers.

Fujisaki lauschte. Es war eine zarte, melancholische Weise, die ihm das Herz bluten ließ. Die Abfolge der Noten berührte ihn, als würde sein Innerstes vor Schmerz zerbersten. Wer spielte diese Musik, die er nie gehört hatte und ihm doch so bekannt vorkam?

Auf leisen Sohlen ging er voran, dem Ruf des Klagelieds folgend. Die Doppeltür eines Übungsraumes stand einen Spalt offen. Er konnte im Halbdunkel einen schwarz glänzenden Flügel ausmachen, der vom schwachen Restlicht der Dämmerung durch die riesigen, bodenlangen Fenster beleuchtet wurde.

Bemüht, keinen Ton auf dem hellen Parkett zu verursachen, um den Pianisten nicht zu stören, trat er ein. Er war gefangen. Diese Musik hatte ihn in seinen Bann gezogen und ließ ihn nicht los.

Er fühlte sich, als ob er dahinsegeln würde, in einem tiefen Meer von Traurigkeit. So lauschte er eine Weile, wie lange, wusste er nicht.

Der Knall der schweren Tür ließ ihn aus seiner Trance erwachen. Der Pianist stoppte augenblicklich sein Spiel und sprang erschrocken auf.

„Was..." begann er. Die Stimme des Pianisten kam Fujisaki bekannt vor. Ein voller, satter Bariton, mit einem schnarrenden Unterton.

„ASK", stellte Fujisaki abfällig fest, als er den Keyboarder der ehemals rivalisierenden Band erkannte. Mittlerweile waren sie keine Gefahr mehr für Bad Luck. „Was tust du hier? Ihr seid doch nicht mehr bei NG."

„Ich habe auch einen eigenen Namen. Also nenn mich Ken. Oder soll ich auch ‚Bad Luck' zu dir sagen, Fujisaki-kun?" gab der braunhaarige Tastenakrobat zurück. „Unser Label wurde von NG aufgekauft, wir sind jetzt also wieder Kollegen." Ken grinste.

Jetzt, in der Dunkelheit, hatte er seinen ewigen Begleiter, die Sonnenbrille, abgenommen und sah fast wie ein normaler Mensch aus, bemerkte Fujisaki für sich.

Er entschied, diesen gehässigen Gedanken für sich zu behalten und sich auf ein „Aha." zu beschränken.

Sie standen eine Weile da und musterten sich gegenseitig. Ihre letzte Begegnung war schon eine Weile her, vielleicht eineinhalb Jahre, als beide Bands zeitgleich für ein Musikfestival gebucht waren und sich so zufällig über den Weg gelaufen waren. Shindou-kun hatte natürlich so getan, als ob er sie nicht kannte, Hiro hatte sie schadenfroh angegrinst und sich darüber amüsiert.

Doch er, Fujisaki, war nicht in der Lage, das alles so gelassen zu sehen. Man sah es ihm vielleicht nicht an, doch er kochte jedes Mal innerlich vor Wut, wenn er diesen Aizawa Taki im Fernsehen sah. Er konnte ihnen selbst nach diesen über vier Jahren nicht verzeihen, was dieser Abschaum von ASK sich damals geleistet hatte. Der Erfolg seiner eigenen Band und das Dahinvegetieren der anderen brachte ihm nur wenig Genugtuung. Aber er konnte sich beherrschen. Darin war er schon immer gut gewesen.

Und nun musste er neidlos feststellen, dass Ken ein Talent am Flügel war, was ihn sicherlich auch zu einem hervorragenden Keyboarder machte.

„Hast du gerade gespielt?" fragte er überflüssigerweise. Sonst war ja niemand anwesend. Doch er wollte irgendwie die beklemmende Stille beenden.

„Hmm. Schon..." Der Braunhaarige nickte. Seine kleinen Kreolen blinkten im Gegenlicht der Dämmerung, als er sich bewegte. „Aber es kam mir so surreal vor, als ob nicht ich selbst spiele", setzte er hinzu. „Es ist ein sehr trauriges Lied."

Fujisaki wollte zunächst entgegnen, dass Ken doch am besten wissen müsse, was er spielte, doch der schmerzerfüllte Blick des anderen, der in eine endlosen Leere zu führen schien, hielt ihn davon ab.

„Ja", sagte er deshalb nur.

Der Keyboarder von ASK fand seinen Weg in die Wirklichkeit zurück und lächelte. „Du bist nicht sehr viel gewachsen in den letzten Jahren, Fujisaki-kun."

„Bin ich schon, du bist nur so groß." Fujisaki ärgerte sich ein wenig über diese Aussage, weil sie leider genau ins Schwarze traf. Er war immer noch zwei oder drei Zentimeter kleiner als Shindou, während Ken sogar noch größer war als Nakano, zu dem er selbst schon ordentlich hinaufsehen musste.

Ken lachte. Fujisaki hätte erwartet, dass es in ihm ein Gefühl der Abscheu und eine Gänsehaut auslösen würde, doch es klang ehrlich und nicht unangenehm.

„Ja, das wird es wohl sein. Willst du mich nicht fragen, wie es so bei uns läuft?"

„Wieso sollte ich?" gab Fujisaki abfällig zurück. Dieser stachelhaarige, grinsende Idiot ging ihm langsam auf den Geist.

„Ich dachte nur, vielleicht interessiert es dich, was aus euren ehemaligen Rivalen geworden ist", meinte er in neutralem Tonfall. „Nach der Niederlage gegen euch hätten wir uns fast aufgelöst. Ma-kun ist es zu verdanken, dass es nicht so weit gekommen ist."

Fujisaki war der Ansicht, dass das Fehlen von ASK kein großer Verlust gewesen wäre. Doch er ließ Ken reden und blickte ihn gelangweilt an.

„Wir haben viel in kleinen Clubs gespielt, was Taki nicht sehr gefallen hat, wie du dir vorstellen kannst. Doch wir haben unsere Zufriedenheit wiedergefunden und das, was wir eigentlich immer nur wollten."

„Leute erpressen und zusammenschlagen?" Oh nein, so leicht würde er ihnen nicht vergeben können.

Ken funkelte ihn aus dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen1 Augen gefährlich an, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Musik machen. Ich glaube, wir haben unsere wirklichen Wünsche mit aufkommendem Erfolg aus den Augen verloren. Vor allem Taki. Er war von dem Gedanken zerfressen, besser sein zu müssen als Shindou. Er war blind vor Neid und Hass."

„Das hat unser Bandleader am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen."

„Ja..." war das Einzige, was Ken darauf entgegnete. Keine Rechtfertigung, dass er und Ma-kun nichts davon wussten, nur eine einfache Bestätigung.

„Aber lass uns nicht mehr über die Vergangenheit reden. Taki hat seine Lektion von Seguchi und auch von uns2 bekommen. Ihr bringt ein neues Album raus?"

„Korrekt", sagte Fujisaki kurz angebunden. Er wollte jetzt endlich nach hause, oder zumindest hier raus, egal wohin, nur weg von diesem Kerl, von dem ihm jedes einzelne Wort unter die Haut ging.

Ken hatte recht, sie hatten sich verändert, waren die Jungs von ASK doch unberechenbar gewesen, so hatte man seit den unschönen Vorfällen vor viereinhalb Jahren nichts Negatives mehr von ihnen gehört, außer dass sie sich von der größeren Öffentlichkeit fernhielten und kleine Bühnen bevorzugten.

„Was machst du eigentlich noch hier?" wollte Fujisaki nun wissen. „Selbst wenn ihr jetzt wieder unter NG arbeitet, ist es schon recht spät für eine Probe am Flügel."

„Hmm, ich habe meine Noten in unserem Besprechungszimmer vergessen und bin deshalb noch mal zurück. Und auf dem Weg nach draußen hat mich dieser Flügel einfach magisch angezogen und ich musste ein paar Töne spielen. Das ist noch einmal was ganz anderes als ein Keyboard, denkst du nicht auch?"

Fujisaki nickte. „Ja. Den Klang eines Flügels kann man mit dem Keyboard zwar nachahmen, nicht aber das Gefühl, wirklich an einem zu spielen."

Auf musikalischer Ebene waren Ken und er auf einer Wellenlänge, soviel war sicher.

Er ging zu dem imposanten Instrument hin und strich über die seidig glatte Oberfläche.

„Warum spielst du nicht ein paar Takte?"

Der Jüngere kam dieser Aufforderung wortlos nach und setzte sich auf den dunkelrot bezogenen Hocker. Wie von selbst schwebten seine Hände über die Tasten, die Melodie erfand sich selbst und schien ihn mit sich fortzureißen.

Es fühlte sich an, als bildete sich ein eiskalter Klumpen des Schmerzes in seinem Bauch, als er diese traurige Weise erklingen ließ. Fujisaki fühlte, wie es ihn innerlich fast zerriss. Heiße Tränen rannen über seine kalten Wangen. Es war so kalt, dass es in seinen Lungen schmerzte und ihn lähmte. Gleichzeitig konnte er die Bewegung seiner Hände nicht stoppen, die dem Flügel Akkord um Akkord in traurigem Moll entlockten. Er ergab sich den lockenden Tönen und merkte nicht, wie er aufhörte, zu atmen, spürte nicht, wie sein Herz langsamer schlug.

„Nein!"

Fujisaki wurde von zwei kräftigen Händen vom Hocker gerissen und landete unsanft auf dem Holzparkett. Doch er merkte davon nichts.

Er kam erst wieder zu sich, als ihn ein Schlag ins Gesicht wieder in die Realität zurückholte. „Was... was war das eben?" krächzte er. Sein Hals fühlte sich trocken und rau an und dementsprechend klang seine Stimme.

„Verdammt, das würde ich gerne von dir wissen!" Ken schrie fast. „Es war plötzlich so kalt. Du hast geweint und dann setzte dein Atem aus. Was zur Hölle hast du gemacht?"

„Nichts", sagte Fujisaki wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich habe gespielt. Doch dieses Lied war nicht meines. Und dann war da so viel Schmerz. Es war so übermächtig, es hat so wehgetan..." Der junge Musiker konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass ihm erneut die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Als er aufblickte, sah er, dass es dem anderen Keyboarder nicht anders ging. Schwarzbraune Augen glitzerten feucht, erfüllt von Schmerz und Angst. Dieses Lied, das Fujisaki gespielt hatte, war das gleiche, das auch ihn in seinen Bann gezogen hatte.

„Wir müssen hier raus", sagte Ken bestimmt. Er half dem anderen auf. So schnell es eben ging, verließen sie fluchtartig das Zimmer, hinaus in die leeren Gänge des NG-Records Gebäude.

Es hing etwas in der Luft, es war schrecklich still. Zu still. Nicht einmal das entfernte Geräusch des Straßenverkehrs oder das ewige Surren der Klimaanlage waren zu hören. Selbst das Geräusch ihrer Schritte fehlte.

Fujisaki fühlte sich beklommen in dieser Welt ohne Klang.

„Hier stimmt etwas ganz gewaltig nicht", sagte er und es schien, als würde er durch einen dicken Bausch Watte sprechen.

Die hohen Gänge, die sonst eine unglaubliche Akustik hatten, schluckten jeden Widerhall.

Fujisaki fühlte sich, als würde eine eisige Schlange seinen Brustkorb einschnüren, ihm jeglichen Raum zum Atmen nehmen. Das Gefühl, das jedem Lebewesen zur Erhalt seiner Existenz in die evolutionäre Wiege gelegt wurde.

„Das ist unheimlich", sprach Ken seine, Fujisakis, Gedanken aus. Was war hier nur los? Auch das Licht schien sich verändert zu haben. Alles war mit einem blaugrauen Schleier überzogen, der die Kälte im Innern noch verstärkte. „Nichts wie raus hier."

Mit zitternden Fingern drückte Ken den Knopf des Aufzuges. Keine Reaktion, kein Geräusch, kein Surren von Drahtseilen.

Also nahmen sie die Treppen. Fujisaki war immer noch leicht benommen, er konnte sich nur mit Mühe aufrecht halten, die Beine schienen ihm schwer wie Blei zu sein, jede Bewegung strengte ihn an. Trotzdem wurde ihm einfach nicht warm.

Dieses Treppenhaus. Dieses Treppenhaus, in dem jeder Schritt, jedes Schaben eines Manschettenknopfes am Metallgeländer, jedes Rascheln von Kleidung, jedes Wort ein endloses Echo seines Schalls erzeugen sollte, war stumm. Sie hörten nichts. Es war wie in einem furchtbaren Albtraum, es war widernatürlich und verneinte jegliches physikalische Gesetz.

Sie sprachen kein Wort, es würde ohnehin klanglos untergehen. Und diese furchtbare Gewissheit ließ sie leise treten und kein Wort sprechen, bis sie nach schier endloser Zeit endlich das Erdgeschoss erreicht hatten.

Die riesigen, gläsernen Türen ließen den fahlen, bläulichen Schein der Straßenlaternen ein. Es wirkte alles so kalt und unwirklich, dass Fujisaki sich fragte, ob sie sich nicht in einem Film befanden, der durch diverse Grafikfilter gejagt wurde. Die Konturen waren verschwommen und alles war in dieses eisige Blau getaucht.

Beinahe zeitgleich griffen sie nach den Türgriffen und versuchten, die Glastüren aufzuzerren. Doch alles Rütteln half nichts, die Tür bewegte sich kein Stück und machte nicht einmal ein Geräusch.

Die Straße draußen war wie leergefegt, was das beklemmende Gefühl in Fujisakis Innerem verstärkte. Auf den Straßen war doch immer etwas los, er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass vor dem NG-Gebäude keine Passanten vorbeigingen, nicht einmal um Mitternacht. Das hier war Shinjuku, verdammt!

„Zum Hinterausgang", ordnete Ken an, und sie eilten quer durch die Einganshalle. Jetzt rannten sie fast schon und ignorierten die Tatsache, dass sie dabei keinen Laut erzeugten.

Eilig liefen sie um die Ecke, durch einen schmalen Gang, bis zu einer schweren, schwarzen Eisentür. Wieder zerrten sie daran, diesmal mit mehr Verzweiflung.

„Nein!" rief Fujisaki. „Nein!"

„Ruhig, Fujisaki", versuchte Ken zu beschwichtigen. Doch in ihm selbst sah es nicht besser aus. Dieses grauenvolle Gefühl gewann immer mehr Macht über ihn. Weg, nur weg hier.

Der Braunhaarige griff nach der Hand des anderen und der war dankbar dafür. Beide brauchten etwas, an dem sie sich festhalten konnten. Sie rannten zurück in die Eingangshalle. Die Uhr, die darin hing, zeigte zehn Minuten vor Mitternacht an.

„Wir schlagen die Scheiben ein, dann sind wir hier gleich draußen", sagte Ken. Die Sorge in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Fujisaki suchte nach etwas, womit sich dieser Plan in die Tat umsetzen ließ. Er nahm den nächstbesten Blumentopf, in dem ein Benjamin vor sich hin gedieh, und warf ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die große Glastür der Einganghalle.

Der Blumentopf zersplitterte, in einer entsetzlichen, stummen Kollision. Die Scherben des Blumentopfs, die Pflanze und deren Blumenerde fielen zu Boden.

„Nein", entfuhr es Ken ungläubig. Er nahm einen Stuhl, und schmetterte ihn gegen die Glastür, die eigentlich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krach zerbersten sollte.

Doch die Glasscheibe blieb unberührt. Ken wurde von der Kraft des lautlosen Aufpralls zurückgeworfen und landete auf dem Rücken.

„Ken-san!" schrie Fujisaki auf und eilte zu ihm. Er wollte nicht alleine sein in dieser grauenhaften Stille.

Die eiserne Schlange schnürte sich fester um ihn. Es gab keine Fluchtmöglichkeit, keinen Ausweg.

„Was ist hier nur los?" fragte er in den klanglosen Raum. „Was zur Hölle ist hier los?" Er schrie. Er warf sich wieder und wieder voller Verzweiflung gegen die Glastür, die bitte, bitte nachgeben sollte. Doch die dachte gar nicht daran. Sie waren gefangen in dieser surrealen Welt ohne Ton.

„Hör auf damit! Das bringt nichts, du verletzt dich nur!" Ken packte ihn unsanft an der schmerzenden Schulter und nahm ihn in den Arm.

Verzweifelt klammerte sich der Jüngere an den einzigen Menschen, der bei ihm war und die letzte Verbindung zur realen Welt darstellte. Fujisakis Herz war so voll, dass es zu bersten drohte. Voll von einem Gefühl, dem er sich jetzt stellen musste.

„Ich habe Angst", sagte er.

„Ich auch."

Sie hielten sich aneinander fest, wie zwei Kinder, die allein im Wald zurückgelassen wurden. Ihre Gesichter blickten über die Schulter des jeweils anderen, und das war gut, denn so konnten sie die Tränen der Furcht voreinander verbergen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", flüsterte Fujisaki.

Der Jüngere spürte, wie ein braunhaariger Kopf geschüttelt wurde. „Ich weiß es nicht. Doch vielleicht sollten wir dahin zurückgehen, wo der Spuk angefangen hat." Ken stockte. „Vielleicht... müssen wir noch einmal spielen."

Fujisaki riss sich los, um den anderen anzusehen. „Nein! Nein, das mache ich nicht."

Kens Stimme hatte mehr Entschlossenheit, als er verspürte. „Das musst du nicht. Ich werde es tun."

„Was ich damit sagen wollte: Niemand von uns sollte spielen. Weißt du nicht mehr, was vorhin war? Ich bin halb wahnsinnig geworden und du wärst vielleicht auch noch dahin gekommen, wenn ich dich nicht unterbrochen hätte."

Große braune Augen glänzten feucht, Fujisaki spürte, wie ihm die Tränen wieder in die Augen stiegen und so versuchte er, sie niederzukämpfen.

Ken sah ihn unverwandt an. „Haben wir eine Wahl? Haben wir eine andere Möglichkeit? Es fing an, nachdem du gespielt hast."

„Oder es hängt mit der Uhrzeit zusammen. Die Pforten öffnen sich."

Ken blickte den Keyboarder von Bad Luck verständnislos an.

„K hat gesagt, dass sich die Pforten zum Jenseits an Halloween öffnen."

„Es war viertel nach elf, als es begann. Wenn das stimmt, was dein Manager gesagt hat, dann war das hier erst der Anfang."

Fujisaki, blickte ihn erstaunt an. „Du glaubst mir?"

Der größere Mann zuckte die Schultern. „Ich bin in einem Haus, das fast allen physikalischen Gesetzen zu widersprechen scheint und da soll ich bei so einer Aussage noch misstrauisch sein?"

Fujisaki wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern, also sprach Ken nach einer Weile weiter. „Wenn es damit zu tun hat, dass irgendein Geist aus dem Jenseits das hier auslöst, dann sollten wir rausfinden, wer hier rumspukt."

Ken spürte, wie sich Fujisaki in seinem Arm versteifte. Er löste sich langsam von ihm und blickte ihn an. Doch der Blick des Jüngeren ging an ihm vorbei.

„Er", sagte Fujisaki.

„Was? Was ist nur mit dir, Suguru?" Er war dazu übergegangen, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen.

Der Keyboarder von Bad Luck sah ihn immer noch nicht an. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich die nackte Angst. „Er ist es."

Mit dem leisen Piepsen seiner Armbanduhr drehte Ken sich um und erstarrte, als er sah, was Fujisaki sah.

TBC

1 Ich weiß nicht, ob sie wirklich braun sind. In Anime und Manga trägt er immer Sonnenbrille. Und sonst gibt's keine farbigen Artworks von ihm. Im 10. Remix nimmt er die Brille mal ab und da sind seine Augen schwarz dargestellt, also gehe ich davon aus, dass sie sehr dunkel, also braun, sind.

2  Remix 10? ;;


End file.
